Tongue Twisting
by Liah-chan
Summary: tyson struggles to do some tongue twisters and kai finds he wants to see what tysons tongue can really do TyKa


**Liah: Hey this is just a little one shot I got an idea for the other day and it seemed kinda fun so I thought I'd write it and post it on here! Ok it's officially TyKa as my usual stuff is (excluding OomA) **

**Kai: You mean I'm with Ty?**

**Liah –nods-**

**Kai and Ty: YIPEE!**

**Liah –sweat drops – Er...Kai, I thought you were _mature_?**

**Kai: -glares-**

**Liah: Okay... anyway enjoy!**

Tongue Twisting

The Bladebreakers were currently sat in Tyson's dojo. Ray and Max were leaning against each other, their eyes closed, trying to block out the annoying noise. Kenny was logging data into his laptop. Tyson sat leaning against a wall, trying to say tongue twisters.

"Peter piper picked a piper- Argh!" Tyson scowled as he stuck his tongue out in stress and made a funny sound while doing so. As for the seventeenth time he had failed to do the tongue twister.

You ask where Kai was. He was sat opposite Tyson watching the younger blader, or more specifically... the younger blader's _tongue_.

Kai figured he'd got the routine pretty worked out now. Tyson would stick his tongue out slightly on certain letters or words causing Kai's mind to continuously wonder to think about what exactly that tongue _could_ do. He watched the movements again, watching as the slippery muscle disappeared behind the flesh of Tyson's mouth again and again.

"Peter piper picked a pickled pepper; peter piper picked a peppered pick – Argh!" Kai could feel himself want to moan as he watched Tyson stick his tongue out again. "Peter piper picked a pickled pepper; peter piper pickled a –Argh!" Kai tugged at his scarf feeling himself get VERY hot all of a sudden as Tyson slowly licked his lips to moisten them.

Kai's hazed eyes followed every movement lustfully. Ray and Max raised their eyebrows at each other and shook their heads, having seen a similar scene like this many times, all playing out the same. Tyson still hadn't noticed a thing about the change in the captain's mood. Kai found he had unconsciously licked his own lips.

"Guuuyys?" Tyson whined. Everyone turned to look at him, including Kai who had managed to cool down slightly. "Can any of you do tongue twisters?" Max shook his head, Ray smirked.

"Peter piper picked a pickled pepper, Peter piper picked a pickled pepper, Peter piper picked a pickled pepper, Peter piper picked a pickled pepper, Peter piper picked a pickled pepper, Peter piper picked a pickled pepper, Peter piper picked a pickled pepper, Peter piper picked a pickled pepper, Peter piper picked a pick - "

"I get your point Ray!" Tyson snapped cutting Ray off from his chant. The said neko-jin just smirked in reply. Tyson sighed and turned to Kenny.

"No" Kenny muttered not taking his eyes off the screen. Tyson sighed as he looked over at Kai, silently wishing he could do a different type of tongue twisting with the said teen. He decided against asking the duel haired teen, not daring to ask.

"Peter piper pickled – Argh!"

"Tyson relax!" Ray yelled as Tyson stuck his tongue out in frustration, a low growl emerged from Kai's throat before he could stop himself. Max smirked at him, as he was the only person who'd heard the captain. Max winked then looked back over at Tyson. Kai mentally groaned for letting slip that he'd been lusting over the blue haired teen.

Two hours later and Tyson was no better at trying to do the damn tongue twister. He was starting to pace around the room. Tyson sighed then looked back over at Kai, finally daring to ask. He stopped pacing and stared at the duel haired teen.

"Kai?"

"Hn" Kai replied showing he'd heard the blue haired teen.

"Can you do any tongue twisters?" Kai smirked as he stood up and walked over to Tyson, stopping straight in front of him. Tyson's eyes widened at Kai's smirk as it grew.

"Yes..." Kai whispered seductively in Tyson's ear. Tyson shivered and he knew he wasn't cold. He was silently wishing this was the moment he had wanted for so long. "I can do this..." and with that he slammed his lips down to Tyson's, using a different term for tongue twisting, and oh how good it was...

**Liah: okay I hope you enjoyed!**

**Kai: I know I did, what a show!**

**Liah: - groans – **

**Tyson: -grins- glad you liked it Kai-koi!**

**Kai: -grins hentai- oh I will even more later!**

**Tyson –looks worried- Kai what are you planning on doing with my innocence!**

**Kai: -smirks- Nothing...**

**Liah: -rolls eyes- _ri-ight..._and I'm a _pikachu..._Anyway please R and R; more one-shots will be coming soon hopefully...! But only if I cont to get reviews!**


End file.
